Question: Let $S$ be the set of all rational numbers $r$, $0<r<1$, that have a repeating decimal expansion in the form $0.abcabcabc\ldots=0.\overline{abc}$, where the digits $a$, $b$, and $c$ are not necessarily distinct. To write the elements of $S$ as fractions in lowest terms, how many different numerators are required?

Solution: We consider the method in which repeating decimals are normally converted to fractions with an example:
$x=0.\overline{176}$
$\Rightarrow 1000x=176.\overline{176}$
$\Rightarrow 999x=1000x-x=176$
$\Rightarrow x=\frac{176}{999}$
Thus, let $x=0.\overline{abc}$
$\Rightarrow 1000x=abc.\overline{abc}$
$\Rightarrow 999x=1000x-x=abc$
$\Rightarrow x=\frac{abc}{999}$
If $abc$ is not divisible by $3$ or $37$, then this is in lowest terms. Let us consider the other multiples: $333$ multiples of $3$, $27$ of $37$, and $9$ of $3$ and $37$, so $999-333-27+9 = 648$, which is the amount that are neither. The $12$ numbers that are multiples of $81$ reduce to multiples of $3$. We have to count these since it will reduce to a multiple of $3$ which we have removed from $999$, but, this cannot be removed since the numerator cannot cancel the $3$.There aren't any numbers which are multiples of $37^2$, so we can't get numerators which are multiples of $37$. Therefore $648 + 12 = \boxed{660}$.